Santa Claws
by Sailor Saturn-Star
Summary: Inuyasha vists Kagome on Christmas Eve. But what's this? Santa Claws? Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha will protect you from this demon! Wait, demon! InuKag


Santa Claws 

Okay all, sorry for the long absence, I have a very good reason for not writing in alomst a year. A YEAR!!! ;.; I really am sorry. Go to my UPDATED bio to find out more details. Anyway, remembering my last Inuyasha one-shot for Valentines Day, I figured I would try a Christmas one. It'll be a miracle if its even DONE by then, but hey! Tis the season!

I don't own Inuyasha nor my own elven army. So chill!

* * *

Inuyasha looked up at the closed window, a faint light inside telling him Kagome was still awake. 'Stupid Wench.' He thought as he leaped on the ledge on her window and expertly slid inside. Shivering slightly, he closed the window as an icy wind cut through his thick clothes. He snarled at the closed portal to the outside world, this was his least favorite time of the year. Freezing nights and sharp winds made him irriatable, and the white rain Kagome called 'snow' made his nose itch.

He turned to the girl, and smiled inwardly. She was fast asleep at her desk, papers and books around her. Inuyasha lifted a book off the floor from its facedown opened postion and was ready to place it carefully on the desk when the cover caught his eye. This was not a schoolbook he was familar with throwing, it was a book of youkai. A green demon graced the front, dressed in silly clothing of a red coat and hat.

Kagome stirred slightly and Inuyasha froze. Slowly, he turned and was relieved when the girl remained slumbering. He turned again to the book and looked at the picture a second time. His eyes widened as he remembered Kagome speaking of the demon before. Santa Claws was his name, but Kagome didn't describe him quite like this. He opened the book and began to look at the pictures inside. 'THIS is SANTA CLAWS?!' He thought to himself. The haunting photos told Inuyasha the whole story: Santa would sneak into people's houses and steal all thier food and stuff!!!

His claws digging deeper into the cover he stormed to the window and hurled the book out. Carefully closing the window again, he made his way back to the girl who was drooling on the paper she had just wrote. Knowing the grief he would be put through if anything happened to her work, he slowly slid the paper from under her raven hair and was horrifed at what he saw.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I'm not asking for alot this year, just a few things. For myself, I need a new backpack, my old one has taken too much abuse this year. Mostly from running from demons and Inuyasha's hunger craze for ramen. Also, a new bow and a few dozen arrows would be really nice. Hopefully it'll help my aim! It couldn't hurt anyway. Oh, and for my friends would it be too much trouble if you could leave Shippou a new box of crayons? I couldn't find the time to get him any and he is out. Inuyasha got ill-tempered with him and before I could stop him he threw them into the river. Um, Miroku could use a book telling him how to approach women better before he gets killed and Sango NEEDS a cookbook. I mean honestly. The last meal we ate I thought I was gonna die. Inuyasha doesn't seem like he needs anything nor do I know what he wants...I know! A years supply of ramen would make him happy. Thanks alot Santa, hope the reindeer aren't too tired.

Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes widened in a panic. He couldn't read much, but he recognized Santa's name immediatly. Not bothering to scan the rest of the paper, he threw it onto the floor and without looking at anything else, he lifted the slumbering girl and laid her in her nice warm bed. He clicked off the light as he sat on the floor and was about to doze off when he remembered why Kagome came back today.

'SHIT!!! SANTA CLAWS IS COMING TONIGHT!!!'

Ten seconds later he was positioned mere feet from the entrance he knew Santa would appear: the chimney. Using all of the knowledge Kagome gave him about Saint Nick, he had his sword at the ready.

"I'll be damned if that demon comes anywhere near Kagome....OR HER RAMEN!!!" He murmered to himself.

Next thing he knew, he was waking up to sunlight streaming through the window. Damn! He must have dozed off! A strange smell entered his nose and he knew someone had been there! How could he have slept through it?! HOW?! He rushed upstairs into Kagome's room. "KAGOME!!!"

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she jumped into his arms. "What a nice suprise, when did you get here?"

"Last night." He said gently rubbing the girl's back. "I slept downstairs to wait for Santa."

"Aww, that's so cute, Souta and I used to do that when we were little."

"What?!" Inuyasha cried, pulling the girl back to look in her eyes. "Why would you WAIT for a demon to come in your house and steal all your shit?!"

Kagome blinked, "Demon? Inuyasha, Santa is no demon, he comes into people's houses and leaves the good children presents, he doesn't ROB them...oh...did you see the book I was reading last night?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Uh...I...uh..." 'If Kagome finds out what happened to her book I'll be sat till next christmas.'

The girl giggled. "Inuyasha, thats just a book called 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas.' Its not about Santa, its about a grinch who stole the belongings of others but could not steal the real meaning of christmas."

Inuyasha looked confused, but Kagome said, "Later I'll read you another book, called "Twas the Night Before Christmas," okay Inuyasha? First, lets get downstairs!!!"

The miko grabbed his hand and yanked him with her as she ran down the stairs, and she gasped in wonder at what she saw. Huge presents wrapped in decorative paper littered the floor around the tree her family put up this year. "Oh wow!" Her eyes scanned the tags. "Hey look Inuyasha! Here's one for you! She held up a box with his name on it." Why don't you go ahead and open it? I'll go and wake up everyone else!

Inuyasha looked at the box in his hands with wonder, how could someone have gotten in here last night and him not know it? Carefully, as if waiting for the box to explode, he opened the package. Inside was a thick red scarf with a note attached.

* * *

Inuyasha

No hard feelings I hope. Merry Christmas!

Santa

* * *

Folding the note carefully, he put it in his coat: he would get Kagome to read it to him later.

End

* * *

And no hard feeling from you readers I hope. Hopefully you'll all forgive my long absense. Thanks. Now to work on my other stories. But please remember to review this one and tell me what you think!!!

Sailor Saturn Star


End file.
